United again
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: A loud explosion... What could it be? So I'm going to do two different endings for this one, one with my original idea ending, and another with a suggestion I got from the comments. If you'd like to see a specific ending, let me know, maybe there will be more than two different endings lol
1. Chapter 1

A loud explosion echoed through the castle, it rang through out every corridor. King Roland and Queen Miranda looked up, then at each other and quickly ran to the only place the sound could have come from: Cedric's lair. Baileywick had also started running towards Cedric's, bumping into the king and queen on his way.

"Your majesties! What happened?!" The Steward had quickly asked while running.

"We don't know! Was it Cedric's?" Roland had asked. Now joined by more worried castle workers.

"I saw the explosion blow out the window in Cedric's my king!" One of the females that work in the garden had yelled. Panic had gotten deeper in Roland's face. He made his legs move even faster. Miranda gasped, causing her to fall behind slightly. She also willed her legs to move faster.

'I hope Cedric's ok... Oh please let Cedric be ok! Sofia will be heartbroken if anything happened to him! Oh for her sake let him be ok!" The queen thought over and over in her mind. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like far too ling, they reached the staircase leading to Cedric's tower. Everyone stopped at once. There was smoke coming from the stairs. Not just regular smoke, but a greenish kind of smoke. Roland looked back for his queen who just running up.

"Are you going to go up there?! What's taking so long?!" She almost yelled at Roland, who just stared at her.

"Miranda... We don't know what happened... there could be something that can really hurt us up there..." Roland tried to explain to his worried wife.

"Really hurt us?! Cedric could already be hurt and dying! And you're worried about getting hurt?! If there's a chance to save him, I'm going to take it!" She was now frantic, "I'll go up myself!" She started towards the stairs and was grabbed by Roland.

"I will not allow my wife to put herself in danger!" He told her forcefully. She stared directly into his eyes in yanked her arm out of his.

"There is a person up there, and it's not just any person, but a person who means the world to my daughter! Don't you DARE tell me I can not go!" Before he could respond, she was gone, disappearing into the smoke.

Not even a minute went by before they heard a blood curdling, ear piercing scream from the queen. Without a second thought Roland ran up the stairs, followed by Baileywick, then the staff. The scene they saw before them at the top of the stairs was truly eerie. The door was blown off the hinges and shattered against the opposite wall. The workshop was a mess, every glass beaker and test tube was broken on the ground. All his books, full of spells and incantations, were burnt to a crisp on the floor. The shelves themselves were splintered and charred. Wormwoods perch was bent in an unrecognizable shape, the bird nowhere to be seen. Then they saw her.

Miranda was on her knees (getting her dress so dirty that it ma not ever become clean again, but she didn't care), kneeling by a lifeless figure. Tears rolled down her face as she checked for a pulse. The man's eyes were closed. He looked... Clean... Like the explosion didn't hit him, but they know it did. He looked peaceful almost as I he was merely taking a nap. The queen looked up with sad eyes and shook her head gently. He was gone. By now the green smoke had disappeared into the sky, and aside from the wreckage left in its wake, you would've never known that there was anything wrong. Which is probably why Sofia came bounding happily up the stairs like normal.

"Mr. Ceedric! Mr. Ceedric! I got... My... Sorcer...y... test... " The young girls smile faded from her face when she saw everyone at Cedric's lair... With no door and his room a mess. 'What has happened?!' She thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Is school out already?!' Rolland thought to himself. He motioned to Baileywick to get Sofia out of her... Fast.

Baileywick quickly turned around upon hearing the young girl and tried to distract her from seeing something so horrid by asking her about her paper in her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then back at the room. She saw her mom kneeling down by a figure, crying, and her father looking sad and forlorn.

'NO!' Was her only thought before she ran into the room, or at least as far as she could before she was stopped by a maid. Her tears fell freely when she noticed that the person had a purple coat, and a yellow bow tie. Cedric! She looked at her mom who only shook her head, as if saying 'H-he's gone'. Sofia gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She took a step back, then another, looking at everyone, who seemed to be staring at her. She wanted them to stop! She turned on her heel and ran to her room, sobbing the whole way. Behind her the paper she was holding fluttered lightly to the floor. It read "Sorcery Test for Princess Sofia of Enchancia: Well done! Perfect marks in all areas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia ran as fast as her little legs could carry her away from all the people. All the people that were staring at her, concerned about her, worried about her. She appreciated it, but she didn't want it! She wanted to be alone! She reached her room and slammed her door. Without thinking she went to grab her practice wand and locked her door with it. Nobody was going to see her until she felt ready!

The young girl fell onto her bed and sobbed heavily into her pillow. Small hands gripped the pillow with all their might, squeezing so tight the threads might just break. She noticed that her head was hurting where her tiara rests. She didn't take it off. Quickly, it was pulled from her head and thrown across the room. She didn't want to be a princess anymore! Not without him! Now... Now who is she going to go to when... when her sorcery is confusing? Or even when she just needs to talk?! Cedric was there for everything she needed! And now he's gone!

All the emotions inside of her was becoming too much, and she let out, what would've been a soul crushing scream, into her pillow. It didn't help. Why didn't it help? She started kicking her legs on her bed. Why?! Why did he have to do... Whatever he was doing?! Was it dangerous? Why would he do something so dangerous knowing how much she cared about him?! Did he not care about her? Is that why he took this risk? Another stronger bout of tears came into her eyes.

"Sofia?" Her mom's soft voice came from the other side of the door. "Sofia, may I come in?" The young girl didn't answer her, instead just kept crying as if she didn't hear anything. The door handle creaked as her mom tried to open it. Of coarse it didn't budge. Ced... Cedric had taught her that spell. Her mother sighed.

"Sofia, I told you about magically locking your door... But given what... What has just... If you need... Anything dear... You know where I'll be." Miranda told her daughter before slowly walking down the hall to go... Plan for Cedric's funeral... Hopefully Rolly already sent for his parents.

Sofia angrily looked toward her door. How dare she! She just lost her favorite person, and she tried to scold her for using magic?! Then she won't do magic again! Sofia picked up her wand and unlocked her door, then put it in the very bottom of her trunk. The young girls depression was turning to anger... Then back to depression... then numb... it was a rollercoaster.

"The only thing I want, mother, is C... Cedric... back, and you can't give me that." Silent tears rolled down her face like waterfalls onto the pillow she was clenching to her chest. She sat in her room crying, and occasionally screaming, all night, until she finally cried herself to sleep. Even then her dreams were filled with images of Cedric laying on the floor, and Wormwood nowhere around.

King Roland had just ordered the staff to clean up Cedric's lab and take Cedric down to the nurses, they could... make arrangements... for his... coffin. He, on the other hand, had to send for the sorcerer's parents. Something he had never thought that he'd have to do. Miranda went to go check on Sofia, leaving Roland alone for the time being. He called for a messenger, and told him to go get Cedric's parents and that it's urgent! The person clicked his heels and was off. The king let out a sigh, and fell into a chair that was in the hall. He rested his head in his hands, refusing to cry; a king does NOT cry. Clicking of heels on tile meant Miranda had returned. The clicks were slow and soft, not like her normal walk at all, but who could expect normal now? He looked up and saw her with her head down and fiddling with her hands. She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm worried Rolly. Sofia locked her door magically... and wouldn't talk to me at all. She's just a child... I can only imagine what she thinks of all this. Cedric was her favorite person, and now he was suddenly ripped from her. She... She didn't even get to say... Goodbye..." The queen fell at her husbands feet and cried into his lap. Not for the loss of a person, or that she never gave him a chance, but for her daughter. Her daughter that was probably so confused and unstable.

"Your... your highnesses... Princess Sofia dropped this... I'm terribly sorry for interrupting." The young man handed over the paper and walked away, probably back to cleaning Cedric's lair. Roland looked at the paper. He won't cry... He won't! but the words broke him. The damn broke and he cried and cried. He handed Miranda the paper and folded his arms on the arm of the chair and cried into them.

Miranda looked at the paper. "Sorcery test for Princess Sofia of Enchancia: Well Done! Perfect marks in all areas!" She couldn't help but smile a watery smile. Sofia loved magic. Then at the bottom she saw this "For Mr. Ceedric! I wouldn't have been able to do this well without you! You are an amazing teacher! I love you! And look forward to being as great of a sorcerer as you are one day!" Miranda covered her mouth as more tears threatened to spill. She blinked them away and got up.

"I-I'm going to give this to Sofia. I-I think... she'd want it... As a... memory..." She told her husband, and once more headed to her daughters room.

"Sofia I... I have your paper from your test... Do you want it?" She cautiously asked through the door leading to Sofia's room. No response came. Though she didn't expect one. "I'll just slide it under the door then..." She bent down and pushed the paper into the room. She waited to hear shuffling, walking, movement, anything! But nothing came except silence. For a mother, this was the worst silence she ever heard.


	3. Ending 1 (kinda sadder)

That, was twelve years ago, but the memories are still just as fresh in the young woman's mind as if they happened yesterday. She was never the same after that. The once out going, happy, cheerful girl, was now withdrawn, sad, and spent most of, if not all, her time in her room. At first her animal friends still came to see her, hoping to cheer her up... Eventually Robin stopped coming, then Mia, Clover refused to give up though, but after three years of no improvement, even the rabbit had to admit that Sofia was no longer the same girl he knew. He stopped coming too. Sofia spent all her time alone and secluded in her room. She still excelled at school, though she never spoke to anyone, but her magic suffered. She only did the bare minimum that was necessary in order to pass. Never anything more like she use to.

Sofia walked up the stairs to here room after dinner with her family, head hanging low, and eyes devoid of any and all emotion. They tried to get her to talk about how she was. That didn't interest her, nothing did. Not even Amber announcing that she was pregnant made her happy. She smiled her fake smile she plastered on her face for the past few years, said her congratulations, and wished her well like everyone else, but deep down she didn't care. She was happy for Amber and Hugo of coarse, but it didn't matter to her personally.

She reached her room and went to her dresser, pulling out a rolled up parchment. She unrolled the parchment on her bed and out fell a stick. She went back to this test every time she felt extra sad about Cedric. She now understood it was only an accident. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, but that he DID care about her, and that's why he chose to do that potion without her there. She picked up the stick that fell out when the parchment was unrolled. At once the magic was brought to life in her again. After all these years her practice wand still was working, and so well at that. She smiled, the first time in a long time. Mr. Ceedric was great at making magical things. In her opinion he was great at everything.

She put her practice wand down. She refused to use magic. Not after that night, and her mom. She knows her mom wasn't yelling at her then, but she still wouldn't use it. She can't... Not without Mr. Ceedric... A lone tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes remembering all the happy times with her sorcerer. That made her smile again. He was about the only thing that could make her smile for the past twelve years, a happy, true, real smile. A yawn escaped her mouth. My! She didn't realize how tired she was. She quickly changed and headed to bed.

A knocking started the princess awake, but it didn't come from her door. It came from... Her window? She got up and walked to her window seat to look out. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Standing outside her window on a balcony that was never there before... Was Cedric! She wanted to run out onto the balcony and wrap him in a hug and never ever let him go, but she was cautious. He was dead. There was no way he could be here.

Cedric motioned for the young woman to open the windows. She obeyed willingly, wanting to hear what he had to say... To explain.

"Hi Princess, you look lovely." Cedric had said with a soft smile looking at the youngest princess.

"Th-thank you... Mr. Ceedric... You... You do too... Actually, you l-look the sa-same." She said, stuttering at the end as tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Please don't cry. Why would you cry?" He asked her, concern filling his voice as he just... Stood there.

"Becau-cause... You're dead Mr. Ceedric... How are-are you here?" She asked him, silent tears now lining her cheeks before they fell onto her cushions on her little window seat.

"I am? I seem very much alive to me. You do seem different though... Older. Last I remember... You were 8... Were you not? And you were supposed to get the results from your sorcery test. How did that go by the way?" The Sorcerer smiled at the woman and waited. Still not moving. Sofia gasped... He... He actually did listen to her!

"I got... Full marks. Thanks to you that is... I was coming to- to show you. And give you something, but that's... that's when..." She refused to cry again. She just wouldn't. She sniffled her nose and walked over to her dresser.

"That's when what?" He questioned and tried to follow her with his eyes, moving slightly.

"You died." Was all she said as she grabbed the parchment and walked back to her window. She reached through to hand it over to Cedric. He walked forward and grabbed it. 'I don't remember this balcony, but it seems sturdy.' She thought as Cedric unrolled the paper and took the stick from within it. His eyes watered as he read.

"Sofia you were always so sweet, and you always admired me and thought I was great just as I was. I don't know what happened, but I've been so lonely without you." He looked up at Sofia who was looking down.

"It's been... Very lonely without you too. Father got a new royal Sorcerer, but he's nowhere near as good as you... I refused to study magic anymore. It felt as though I was betraying you. Wh- Where's Wormwood?" She didn't meet his eyes till the last sentence. She knew he wouldn't be pleased that she stopped training in magic. He said himself she had a gift in it. Her eyes left his and scanned the skies and railings for Wormwood. He couldn't be found.

"I can't find him anywhere. He sort of vanished..." Cedric's eyes glazed over thinking of his former best friend. "Sofia come with me." He told her, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Y-you're dead... I can't go with someone who's not there... Why is my mind playing tricks on me?!" She almost yelled the last part, grabbing her head in her hands and pulling gently on her hair.

"I'm here Sofia, you can see that. Look take my hand." His hand was still outstretched waiting for her. His smile, his genuine smile, on his lips made her smile back. She got up and lightly put her hand in his. He was there! She could touch him! "There, there, Princess... See? Now come out here with me..." He said, gently pulling her a little to urge her out.

'Well if I can touch him, and he can stand on this, it must be safe.' She thought and stepped one foot onto the balcony, then the other. At first she felt like she was falling, then the feeling was gone. She looked up at Cedric and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, and let everything that she'd been holding in for years out.

"I missed you so much! Please don't leave me! I've been so sad without you! What happened? Why didn't you let me help? Why didn't you wait? You meant, and still do, mean so much to me! Why-" Cedric patted the woman's head in comfort. Wait- patted? Sofia looked up and noticed she was shorter... Like when... When she was Eight! She let go and looked down at herself. She was eight! But-but how?!

Cedric looked at here with fatherly eyes. "I promise to never leave you again Princess. We have a lifetime to talk, let's go home and start." He grabbed her hand, and started walking toward a bright light. Sofia happily went. She was once again with Cedric. This was the happiest she's ever been. For the first time in twelve years she finally felt at peace.

The next morning, A scream rung out through the castle as a maid found a mangled body on the castle grounds. Directly under Princess Sofia's Window seat window.


	4. Ending 2

_**THIS ONE IS FOR DARTHCAT... SORRY ITS NOT TOO GOOD... ILL WORK AND MAKE IT BETTER IF YOU WANT ^.^**_

That faithful night was twelve years ago, but Sofia remembered it like it happened yesterday. She left the castle in the days following Cedric's death. She couldn't stand being there. Everything reminded her of him. She left and ran away. Eventually she met up with a traveling Sorcerer who agreed to take her on as an apprentice after she showed him her skill with a wand. He told her of all kinds of spells. Spells that could turn you green, or any color really, spells to make you invisible, spells to turn you into an animal, some to even make your appearance and voice change, but one spell stood out the most. A spell to bring someone back from the grave, BUT, only IF they had unfinished business. Sofia inquired about that one a lot. Her new teacher wouldn't teach her. Not because he didn't want to, but because he, himself, did not know the spell.

It didn't take long for Sofia to surpass her teacher. She went on to another. Then another. Soon she was just as good as Goodwyn himself, but not as well known.

She traveled for years, not wanting to go back to that castle till she found the spell she had heard of. She tried talking to wizards older than the hills, mages older than the seas... But they all told her to look in the "Scroll of Life". Where could she find it? Of coarse in a library hidden in the most dangerous of jungles. Why was there a LIBRARY in a JUNGLE anyway? These wizards are weird people.

Eventually she made her way there and got the Scroll. She scanned through till she saw the spell. "Ut rediret, quid aliud agendum" was the spell she needed. She read further. It was one of the most difficult spells to perform. If done wrong the caster could die. Likewise, if done right, but the person has no unfinished business, another soul will comeback who does have unfinished business. She rolled up the scroll, put it back and left. She found what she needed, she was going to go back to Enchancia... and bring back Cedric.

King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, and James had all been upset by Sofia's sudden disappearance. Then they got news she ran away because everywhere she looked reminded her of Cedric. The twins felt like it was their fault for not being there for their sister. Roland blamed himself for hesitating. Maybe if he didn't hesitate Cedric would have had a chance. Miranda, she... She was a bundle of emotions. She felt she should be blamed, cause she just let her daughter be. She didn't try to help her, or talk. She just let her lay in her room till she felt she was ready. Now she was gone.

The doors of the castle opened slightly and in walked... What appeared to be a sorceress. After "Sasha", the family has been wary of Sorceresses, even still. The royal sorcerer came in and cast a spell.

"Revelabunt!" He shouted, and a red glow surrounded her. The magic was weak, she could feel it. Nothing happened though. "There re no disguising spells on her my king" The Sorcerer, Rodrick, told the king. Roland and his family visibly relaxed and beckoned the Sorceress forward.

"Good evening! May I ask your name?" He cheerfully asked the woman in front of him.

"Why father... Don't recognize your own daughter? It's me, Sofia" The young woman smiled at the royal family. Her blue eyes shining. Miranda looked at her intently. Was this her baby girl?

"S-Sofia? What did I give the twins when we came to live in the castle?" Miranda asked. She didn't want to let herself be happy for something that's not real.

"Patches of their family crest you hand sewed, mother. Why do you ask?" Sofia had asked her curiously. Next thing she knew, her mothers arms were around her in a loving embrace.

"Oh Sofia! You're back! Where did you go?!" Her mother was now crying. Roland came running down with James and Amber. All three embracing Miranda and Sofia in a hug.

As much as Sofia missed them, she had something to do. "Mother, I missed you guys too, but I'm here on business. I-I found a spell that will hopefully bring back Mr. Cedric." Everyone let go and looked at the young lady. Sadness on their faces.

"Honey you can't bring ba-" Miranda started, but was cut off.

"No, I can mother. I became a sorceress... I'm as good as Goodwyn now! or so I've been told. I traveled far and found a spell that would bring back someone, but only if they had unfinished business. It's very dangerous to do, only a handful of sorcerers have done it since it was created." She told her mother and father. They looked terrified.

"Sofia you just came back, and now you want to do a dangerous spell to bring back Cedric I will NO-" Roland stopped himself. That's what he told Miranda that night. "Sofia it's dangerous... Why do it?" He asked his youngest daughter instead.

"Because father. He means more to me than you'll ever know." With out giving them a second to talk, she went up to Cedric's old lair, currently unused, and began to set up. Her family followed her up there.

"Please get out. You can get seriously hurt... Or killed. Please leave!" She moved her wand and everyone flew out the door and it slammed shut, locking itself in the process. Sofia steadied herself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Confidence. That's what she needed. She CAN do this. before she could second guess her self, she began.

"Ut rediret, quid aliud agendum!" She spun and twisted her wrist in the exact way it showed in the book. Just a millimeter off and everything would be blown. A silvery Stream came out of her wand and covered the whole room so it was no longer visible. Someone started to come into focus. A purple coat... Yellow bowtie... Brown, fingerless gloves... a green vest... Grey bangs... It was Cedric! He looked as though he hadn't aged a day! (Though being dead she doubts he would have.)

Cedric looked around confusedly. "Where am I?" He finally asked.

"You are in your lab. I cast a spell... To bring you back to life." She looked at her sorcerer. tears brimming out of her eyes.

"What? Why would you want me back? Who are you?" He looked at the Sorceress, who had to have been very powerful in order to cast such a spell.

Sofia cracked a watery smile. "Mr. Ceedric... It's me... Sofia... I missed you so much!" She couldn't hold back anymore and ran up to him, embracing him in a hug.

"S-Sofia?! How long was I dead?" He stammered out, pushing the woman away from him.

"Twelve years... I tried to bring you back sooner! I really did! But that scroll was so hard to find... Then it was so far away and-" Cedric silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Sofia... Why do you want me back here?" His question was blunt and to the point.

"Because Mr. Cedric... I feel you were taken away from the world... From me... too soon." She looked down. She didn't realize how silly that sounded. Cedric smiled at the young woman.

"I thought so too." Sofia looked up to see him smiling, then he did something he never did before. He wrapped her in a hug. A bone crushing hug. "Lets go back to the living." With those words the silver melted away and they were, indeed, in Cedric's lab.

"So a sorceress now huh?" He smirked at the woman, he knew she'd do well as a sorceress.

"Yes. Some say I'm as good as your father! I still try to be as sensational as you though!" and for the first time in years Sofia giggled as Cedric lifted her into the air and kissed her cheek. He was back. He was finally back!


End file.
